


You know that's my shirt

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, they're back. Drabble prompt time. What else am I going to do when I can't wrangle the words into the right order for the longer fics?</p><p>Please, please, prompt me for drabbles - nothing longer - I am prompted out on longer!</p><p>Be specific</p><p>This was a whouffaldi, smut or fluff, "You know that's my shirt?" From a glorious anon, who I have so far found gloriously polite and informative. Thank you </p><p>If I make the summary any longer, its longer than the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know that's my shirt

“You know that’s my shirt?”

“Enough is enough. At the last count you have three jumpers, two hoodies and your cat is nesting in my jacket. Give it back!”

Clara’s eyes went wide. 

She couldn’t refuse, now could she?

Her hand went to the top button. 

She’d undone three before the Doctor realised the enormity of his request.

He didn’t tell her to stop, he simply folded his arms and unconsciously bit his lip.

His reaction when she placed the shirt, warm from the heat of her body, was swift. 

Enfolding her in his arms, moaning, his lips found hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hated this - tell me
> 
> Loved this - prompt me
> 
> Really love this - prompt me and share
> 
> Please!


End file.
